


Here You Go

by yralmostbestfriend



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All The Herbs, F/M, Gift Fic, MCiT, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Solas is a voyeur, not edited, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yralmostbestfriend/pseuds/yralmostbestfriend
Summary: Smut scene with Cullen then Solas(ch 3 & kinda 4). Part of a larger piece I’ll prob never post, who knows
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Okay So Here Is The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this quickly unedited so someone could find some peace (or not peace, whichever) in overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT Edited, didn’t even read it again before posting it

So now that Cassandra’s out of ear shot, you holding up alright? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

“Everything everywhere is fucked, man. Tell me Varric, do you think these people know what a screw is?”

“What?”

“A screw, it’s a natural progression from the nail in terms of engineering and I find it difficult to believe Thedas has yet to utilize the screw. It is a nail but the bottom is like, groves in a circulating pattern while-“

“Yes, I know what a screw is and yes, they are used in construction. Ruffles said you were a noble.” Varric looked at her like she was stupid

“Meh.”

“For day’s now we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-“

“Yeah, who would have guessed some crazy bitch falls out. Bad for morale and all that. Hey, are there pens here? Like, writing implements with ink in them so you don’t have to use a quill and ink pot?”

“Uh, no I‘be never seen something-“

“Great, here’s a design. It will benefit you, as an author, and myself, both of us with minds of business. Also the inquisition but I leave negotiations up to you in regards to percentages if we use any of their resources or contacts.” She handed him a few papers, stained with grime and dirt, smelling of mold. 

“Uh, yeah. This is... this is amazing actually. When did you have time for this? Is this charcoal?”

“I’ve currently had a lot of involuntary downtime, if you know what I mean. By the way, so glad you stayed. And yeah, we need a miracle coz ‘We don’t need another herrrrroooooo, We don’t need to know the waayyyy hooommmeeee, We just want to find a way of the THUNDERDOME!’” She backed up, dancing away, sashaying from right to left with feet gliding in the snow. 

Mesha was headed toward the Singing Maiden with plans to get a nice bottle of strong alcohol then head to Solas and listen to him for a bit and do his shtick. She was still human, which kinda sucked but also didn’t because elves had shitty lives here. She was singing some Turner THUNDERDOME fabulousness focusing on her fancy footwork when she ran into the elf in question.

“YO! Hey, Solas. How art thou?”

“Herald.”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be, like, staring at the Breach contemplating the seriousness of our shitty ass situation and the dumb fuck that got us into this mess, me particularly having to deal with this bullshit?” Mesha snapped at him. 

Okay, it was fair she was being a bit harsh but she was sure she was going to die and it was basically his fault. Death came now or later because she doubted she’d be getting out of this late-term abortion. 

“Am I not allowed to leave my cabin?” 

“Dude, you can do whatever the fuck you want- I’m not capable nor do I have any desire to stop you. You be you. I’m heading in this here tavern to get a drink. Join me and we can do this meet and greet properly?” She raised her eyebrows while motioning with her hand to the door she held open.

He bowed his head and walked into the tavern, the tavern that was much larger than the game. Naturally and thankfully. 

“Beyound the fireplace, get us a table in a corner, opposite of that other door I just noticed. I’ll get us some drinks and be there in a sec.” She ran up to the bar, spoke to Flissa, and was soon on her way with a tray of bread, cheese, ale, cider, water, and a bottle of brandy. 

Setting the drinks and food on the table she took a seat, leaning her back against the wall and folded her legs under her. She dragged the bottle to her, uncorked it and took a long gulp that burned all the way down. Yeah, she was about to get blissfully drunk. 

“Herald? Are you alright?”

Her eyes snapped open to Solas across the table. Arms crossed on his chest studying her.

“No, I am not alright. Please help yourself to whatever I brought. I didn’t think that you might want this” she waved the bottle back and forth in front of her “so I drank straight. Anyway, testify.”

“Excuse me?”

“Solas, when you cross your arms like that you’re presenting yourself as very closed off. You’re telling me you don’t want to be friends and that you could be trying to keep something inside, physically holding yourself back. So try to appear more comfortable, if not for me, for those here watching us closely. Now, I would like you to talk to me about stuff. Just anything really, I find your voice very soothing. Any stories?” She took another drink. 

And another.

“I had not realized we spoke often enough in the little time of our acquaintance for you to come to any conclusion regarding my voice.” His already narrowed eyes narrowed further but he did uncross his arms though struggled briefly on what to do with them, deciding to place them in his lap

“You had me at ‘hello’ Solas” She took another drink, relishing the burn

“Herald, you are going to be drunk soon if you continue drinking like you are.”

“Keep going” Mesha nodded her head with a brilliant smile on her face- well, she thought it was brilliant- making circle movements with her hands. She took another drink

“I fear you are not taking the situation we are in as seriously as you ought. There is a hole in the sky that is tearing the very fabric of the Fade. Spirits are being pulled through, corrupted. Life on Thedas itself is being threatened and we still don’t know what has caused this.” He leaned forward. Solas definitely disapproves. 

She mirrored his movements and facial expressions. Unfolding herself and setting the bottle on the table, after she took another drink. She smirked at him, the drink starting to hit.

“Is that really true though, that we” she motioned between them “don’t know?” She gave him a minute but his stoic facade didn’t change. Damn, he was good. “Listen, I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero in this. In the end, I’ll die like everyone else. Here’s a not so secret you will find out about me soon enough... I’m an existentialist. Life has no meaning unless I give it meaning. I live for what I define as worthy. This is worthy. Do not misunderstand my behavior as flippant, I am more aware of how truly fucked everything is than probably most people.” She took another drink and continued “I’m gonna close that green shit, save all the fucking beautiful and ugly spirits, I’m gonna find those responsible and kill them horribly somehow- I’m not quite sure how I’m gonna do that yet coz I got no skills in that department, and in the end no one’s gonna give a shit about me and they’ll probably blame me for the whole thing too. But I’m gonna do it coz nobody else will... or can, I’m the one with the ancient green shit on their hand. Now, you do stuff and I’d love to hear about it. The stuff you do.” 

“I should return to my research.” He stood up from the table

“You mean go take a nap? Whatever man, you’re such a douchebag. Sorry I’m not a fucking elf.” As Mesha’s forehead hit the table she realized she was drunk and Thedas brandy was some strong shit. She groaned at the thud her head made against the wood.

“I will notify the advisors of your condition and have them retrieve you.” 

Mesha, in an amazing display of the human body’s fortitude, stood up and turned hard eyes on him. 

“You will do no such thing, Soul-less. Go about your business and leave mine alone.” Meshas was doing that yell-whisper. She was drunk and she could get annoyed quickly when she’d been at it too early but here, right now... she was pissed. And Solas, he realized how angry she was, she could see it on his faces. Solas was stuck in his position, unmoving in front of her and her glowing red eyes. 

~

“Herald, I think you should come with me.” Solas was on top of her, shielding her face and body from anyone in the back of the tavern.

The more she drank, the more she mentioned things she shouldn’t know. Small things, but peices of a larger whole she ought not to know, yet. Now, her brown eyes had turned to red, glowing with a light that everyone here would take for possession. He needed to get her out of here.

“Cute. I’m not leaving until I’m blackout drunk and someone carries me out. Preferably the Commander.”

“Fine.” She had no idea what she was saying. He placed his hand on her forehead and she leaned into him... did she just, moan?

“You’re hand is so soft. How is your hand so soft? You carry that ridiculous stick around and beat people with it. Why don’t you have callouses? I still have a callous on my finger from grade school from a pencil and that was like, forever away. And a world” she laughed hysterically 

“Herald, shut up and sleep!” He hissed at her And with a little smile he watched her fall into his arms. Hooking one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back he made for the nearest door and kicked it open. Quickly he walked to his cabin, attempting to avoid the stares of the villagers (nearly impossible) and threw her on his bed once inside.

“What just happened?” He asked to no one, he thought 

“You can’t do that to me. Voodoo only works if you believe in it.” Solas watched her crawl up to the pillows on his bed and curl into them. For a healthy human female she could make herself into a small ball. 

“God Solas, your pillows smell exactly like you read about. It’s all thunderstorms and pine and snow and like, that kind of incense thats’ always burning at those old head shops before pot was legal.” He watched as she kept inhaling. And inhaling. Were her lungs infinite?

“Herald, you’re going to hyperventilate if you keep breathing like that.” He watched in horror as she rubbed herself all over his pillow. This woman was going to suffocate herself but all he could do is stare- what was the meaning of what she just said? 

“God, God Solas.” She kept mumbling in the pillows “but we know you’re not a god. God doesn’t fucking exist, none of them did ever, not as gods. You’re just some dude that fucks shit up.”

Solas was on top of her in an instant, pulling her down from the pillows and straddling her, locking her arms beneath his knees and sitting on her torso. One hand on her neck and the other like a vice around her jaw. She didn’t even react. She wasn’t even surprised. 

“Kill me, you’ll do it eventually. It’s not like you’re gonna fuck me so why play games? Elf supremacist.” Solas watched her open her eyes, brown again, she strained to look at him with failure then they shut “I wonder if I got DomCullen coz that would be hot. Yo, let go of my face your shit hurts. This is also kinda hot tho.” He let go of her face and pulled his hand away from her neck “you can leave that there. More pressure please.”

“What is wrong with you?” He kept his hand around her throat though, it seemed to settle her down if nothing else. 

“My dear Fen’Harel, I am not from here blah blah blah. In my word you are a fictional character. We write porn about you motherfuckers. Forgive me if my head isn’t in the game. You can go tighter on the neck.”

Solas removed his hand from her neck and got off her. This was getting uncomfortable. 

“Listen, I’m gonna sleep here for however long and when I wake up we can chat. I’m all about the consent, unless we’re role playing but those are boundaries we’d have to set before hand. No worries.”

Solas watched as she rolled over on her side, curled back into a little ball and- he walked to the wall on the far left of his bed, she was asleep. Cuddling the wall. He rubbed his face and fell into the chair by the fire. What else could go wrong? He looked over at the Herald. If she was in the Fade, he needed to find her. He fell in

Solas found himself standing at a large window looking out on an ocean. It was sunny and the water crashed against cliffs across from the house. He turned around to a large room, couches, tables, decorative things. He could see Mesha. She was stretched out with her head resting on the couch, feet on a table before her and... there was smoke. He walked over to her.

“Ah shit. You’re really messing with my understanding of reality Solas. Am I dreaming, am I dreaming in the Fade, or are you on Earth having fallen through a rift? Am I in Thedas?” She looked at a thin smoking roll in her hands “why am I smoking this? I usually just eat it. This isn’t fucking real.” 

“That’s a-“

“Matter for debate. So cliche. Here man, let me load you up and blow your fucking mind.” A big black picture came to life in front of them with light streaming out “Get comfortable ma’fen” at his startled look she shrugged “okay, not my wolf. Not anymore at least, and not this you. My you, my Lavellan’s you, you broke her fucking heart and I hate you for it. But not this you, my you- the you here.” She pointed to the flat thing and then showed him her middle finger. What?

“I didn’t follow any of that.”

“Well then, allow me to give you the highlights of romancing Solas in Dragon Age: Inquisition.”


	2. She’s got magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s more than sex magic. It’s ancient earth magic

“Solas?”

He opened his eyes in the dark cabin, blinking then remembering Mesha was in his bed with him. He sat up with a start and saw the Seeker in the doorway. He forgot to replace his wards.

“Solas? The Herald, is she here? She’s missing and we’ve been looking for hours. A guard said he saw you take her in here with you?” There was suspicion in her voice. Just what he needed. 

“Cassandra, I told him to bring me here because I got drunk. Still drunk but in pain now. Please shut up and go away. I love you.” Solas turned his head over to where she was still cuddled with the wall.

“Seeker, I apologize. It has been a long few days for everyone. I brought her here as it would be less intrusive than carrying an inebriated Herald through the village.” He hoped that was a good enough explanation as to why she was here, not why they were both in the same bed however.

“You were right in doing so, I apologize for barging in-“

“Thank the maker! Herald! Here Cassandra, I will get her and bring her back to her cabin. I can watch over her there.”

“Commander, I would really prefer Solas to clean up my vomit than you. I’d hate to ruin your opinion of me so early in our acquaintance. I fear Solas’ view is already ruined so let me be drunk here, please. I am done talking. The Herald of Andraste would like you to leave. That is a religious decree. Goodbye.” Mesha muffled the last word out

She burrowed between the edge of the bed and the wall, as if that might prevent the Commander from dragging her out. Solas doubted it would. 

“I-we just want to-“ The Commander stumbled over his words and Solas hide a smile under a cough. 

“Thank you, Herald. We’ll be leaving” the Seeker ushered the Commander out. Solas could hear them on the other side of the door arguing. The Commander was not comfortable leaving her in a cabin with a man while she was drunk, especially an elven apostate. Surprisingly, the Seeker disagreed. He could hear her pushing at his metal armor and shuffling away.

“I guess that means no DomCullen? Pity. I’m totally going after Scout Harding.” Solas looked over to the human now inside the space between his bed and the wall. 

“Herald, we need to talk.” He spoke as calmly and quietly as he could.

“We just spent all day in the Fade talking. We have to do more of it? Can we at least go back to the Fade and go someplace nice? I could go for Fiji right now. Someplace warm. The French Riviera. Oh no, let me show you Ibiza, you’ll shit yourself.” 

“I do not want to go to Ibiza, it does not sound like a place I’d find appealing.” Shitting himself? What he had seen of her world, those stories she played. Death, destruction, violence. And they all played it. They all lived it. The, she had called it technology and science of warfare? A history constantly repeated. Camps of people abused, slavery, bombs killing thousands, terrible weapons people just collected? And 24 hours of it, from all over her world, being shown in the room she lived in. And her, her peaceful house near the ocean, how privileged was she to avoid such atrocities? How could he ever understand? Is this the source of her seemingly apathetic response to everything? Is this why she accepts his plans for Thedas? This constant destruction is so normalized for her he doubted she’d ever be comfortable living without some terror at her back. 

He crawled over to her on the bed and dragged her back onto the mattress. Laying his hands on her head and moving them down to her collarbone he massaged in healing magic

“Herald, I am going to touch you for the purposes of healing you.”

A grumble. Good enough for this. He let his magic flow into her as his hands went to the sides of her chest and followed the curves of her body down to her hips and thighs. He could feel her strength, muscles there but she said she wasn’t a fighter? What did she do to have such musculature? He ran his hands on the top of her legs and brought them up, rested them on her abdomen. He reached the bottom of her breasts where her own warmth met his, his hands folding into her sides and his thumbs grazing the bottom of her-

“Sorry to break your inner monologue but I am feeling much better.”

His eyes snapped up to her smirk. He swiftly snatched his hands away and flew off the bed to the corner of the room. 

“Chill, I won’t ever assume you’re interested and I may still flirt with you because it’s kinda how I communicate. You’re welcome to tell me to stop and I will. In the future consider this a blanket consent, my safe word is Mother Russia.” He watched her sit up in the bed While laughing at something, sliding her legs off and sitting there staring at him.

“First, those are two words. Second, how can you joke right now, how are you-“

“Fine? I’m not but would you rather me cry or break down? Should I beg the universe for some help it won’t give? Take up religion? Life sucks, we fuck up, get over it and fix it or shut the fuck up. I thought that was why you would stay in the Inquisition. We can’t do this without you. Also, you can’t kill me yet because I’ve got this stupid shit embedded in my hand. You at least owe me a few more months of life for this.”

“Shhh! I need to place more wards in here if you simply speak like this all the time.”

“I offered for us to do this in the Fade but nooooooo” Yep, she was still drunk

“I’m not going to kill you. At least not yet. Let me get my thoughts together.” He began pacing and heard her fall back on the bed. 

“I appreciate your honesty. You know, I can see. There is no light but I can see.” 

“That is my primary concern at the moment. I brought you here initially after your anger towards me in the tavern resulted in your eyes glowing. Red. I did not sense magic in you except for the anchor when you first arrived and I still don’t. This could be dangerous for you.”

“Do you have any theories?” He turned to look at her when she said it and he saw a reflection in her eyes. 

“I’m working on it but I’ve got a lot in my head right now.” He growled out

“No shit. Well, we best test. I do have a theory and you’re not going to like it because it is impossible, like me being here.” She got up from the bed and made her way to the door.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“May I test my theory out on you?”

“It might be safer than walking around Haven accosting innocent people with whatever you think you can do.” He told her

“Do you really think there are a lot of innocent people in this village? Because I don’t think so. We’re in the Middle Ages basically and I know humans and we’re douchebags. I’m sure enough people here deserve some shit.”

“I’m not worried about them as much as I am you.”

“Look at you being sweet! Just like a little frilly cake. I think I shall start calling you Sukar.”

“I’m not being thoughtful I’m being practical. And no, there will be no pet names for me.”

“Whatever. Seeing as I am not from Thedas, yet my body remains mostly the same- eye thing notwithstanding- same-ish then it would not be a huge leap to say that I remain the same. However, my environment has changed. On my home world some people believe in magic and even say they practice it, it’s possible. Many of our earliest cultures had belief systems that were, essentially, magical. It is possible that I am magical at home but the rules which govern my world are different than those that govern here. Thedas had been through evolutions of how it’s magic system works over the years. I think it reasonable to assume ours has as well. So, maybe I have my own... stuff that exists independently from your own.”

“The implications of such are frightening, you do realize?”

“For you, yeah. The thing you love most on this world, about yourself, could die out one day. Moving on from that existential crisis we don’t have time for- I was emotional when my eyes glowed? Did anything else happen?”

“No, you stood and I saw your eyes get the way metal does when you heat it down, molten- but they were red. I hid you from view and made you go to sleep. It is worth mentioning that the sleep spell did not work for as long as it should have.”

Solas sat down in the chair by the fire. The Herald began to pace, one fist balled up by her mouth that she appeared to be chewing on, the other on her hip. She kept peering over her shoulder at him. Pacing towards him avoiding eye contact. Solas was waiting for her to get over whatever it was that she didn’t want to say.

“Okay, so I’ve always been into darker things. Like, things at home that made people uncomfortable. So maybe, I dunno, I’ve always been pulled to that because I have something in me that is that?”

“The choking thing?” Solas arched one eyebrow at her. There was something he found adorable when she presented herself with such a lack of confidence. She knew who he was, had a grasp of what he did and will do. What could this little human possible be embarrassed about? He struggled not to laugh at her

“That’s a bit vanilla but a good jumping off point.”

That got her two arched eyebrows from him. What was she getting at? He flicked his wrist and the fireplace came to life and the candles lit. He stood and cast his wards around the cabin, silence, barrier wards to hold in magic, alarms... he double cast them. Solas turned to her, the shadows falling about her made her look... he studied her, her appearance, for the first time since he had knelt beside her. Previously he had ignored her as simply human but now he could see something else. Could he afford to put her in the same pile as the other’s here?

Her eyes were wide, but not round. She had dark lashes and black eyebrows the same color as her hair. Light from the fire caught gold flecks in her dark brown eyes and a burnt sugar hue in her hair. Her skin was tanned from too much sun. Her mouth, like her eyes, was wide with a sharp jaw. She did not look like she came from any humans here on Thedas and he should have noticed it before. 

“Where are your people from?” Solas asked without thinking

“What?”

“Humans, they are from Nevarra like the Seeker, Ferelden such as the Commander-“

“Oh, I get it. Well, my family is Persian. Our people had one of the first great Empires on my world. We still have a nation of people thousands of years later that identify as Persian across our world.”

“What happened to your empire?”

“Empires rise and fall, it is the nature of civilization to reinvent itself, people should not be static. Often times, we destroys ourselves from within.” She looked away when she said it but the truth of her words, and that she was saying them directly to him, was not lost in her lack of subtly. 

Solas stepped back and sat on the table. She was staring at him, at his necklace. Her head was moving in some rhythm and her face went blank, then he saw it, the gold in her eyes got a little hotter, a bit sharper. 

Solas found himself fascinated, it was as if she’d gone into a meditative state. There was something around her, or maybe taking her place? Like another person bleeding through her, his vision struggled to see. Another women, another her, was blinking in and out of his vision, and he- he was hot, from the inside. His heart started beating quickly, he felt his veins bulge. He collapsed off the table on the floor, he was in agony, she had to be doing this, he craned his neck up to see her, she wasn’t there  
“HERALD! STOP! Mesha” her name was cut off, his throat was dry and rough, all the moisture having been wicked out of it, he used all he could to throw a ball of ice at her, it knocked her back and threw her against the wall. He was on the floor, his head on the wood. The agony was intense

“Oh my fucking god, Solas I am so sorry!” He heard her run over to him and kneel beside him “What can I do, tell me what to del- fuck I could have killed you. Dude, you’re a fucking ancient god you shouldn’t be able to die. W.T.F. Shit shit shit”

He grabbed her hand so she would shut up, leveraged himself and turned on his back. The heat was leaving his system, he was calming his heart.

“Water, potion” He croaked out

She poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on his table and went through his potions picking a few. Coming back to him she cradled his head in her hands and lifted him up so he could drink from the glass she held. She laid his head on her lap, grabbed the potions  
“Which one?”

“Red” 

She pulled the cork out with her mouth and poured it down his throat. He just laid there afterward. Her lap was comfortable and he was miserable. He needed a minute. He shut his eyes to give himself a moment to collect himself. 

Solas saw sunlight streaming in from the window. His body was sore and his back, he had fallen asleep on his cabin floor? He looked up and found his head still in the Herald’s lap, her head back against his footboard. She was sleeping. She had stayed here all night with him? He hadn’t gone into the Fade last night, not when he had gone to sleep, what did she do to him?

“Herald?” His throat was still dry. She didn’t wake. He sat up and turned to her. It was the first time in the last 24 hours she looked calm, at peace. Her hair had fallen over her shoulder and gathered along her elbows in waves. It looked soft and without thinking he reached out and touched it. It was soft, a thick curl twined itself around his finger. He pulled his finger out of her curl and it stayed like that, a perfect ringlet. 

“Herald? Mesha?” She opened her eyes and her calm melted away to worry, it was the most endearing thing he’d seen since waking. To his surprise she grabbed his face with both hands, her eyes huge with her lower lip pulled into her mouth, biting it with her teeth. It was the funniest expression 

“Solas I am so sorry. I was so worried, I kept checking your pulse last night and your temperature. I swear I wouldn’t have let you die, I promise, I won’t let you die.” She said it with such conviction that he believed her and he didn’t understand why she didn’t want him dead, she knew he was going to tear down the veil, she knew the end already, why wouldn’t she want him dead? He stared at her, their faces close when she finally released him and apologized for touching him. 

“I’m okay. You kept me alive, don’t apologize for that. We need to figure out what you did. It is suspiciously like blood magic but you did not need to cut yourself. You were fading in and out, it was like there were two of you but you were different. Something inside myself responded to whatever happened- like you called out to my blood and made it burn and move. I’ve never felt the like.”

Solas got up off the floor and ran his hand over his head, expecting to feel his long hair, remembering that he had left it behind once he woke. 

“You have shown me a little of your world. The violence and weapons used in your on going wars. If magic is no longer in your world perhaps it is for the best” He looked at her “Especially if it was as dangerous as yours.”

“That’s not all we are. We have good people, good things. You just didn’t see them. We aren’t anymore violent than Thedas we just have better technology and more people. Do not judge what you couldn’t possibly understand with your limited capacity.” 

And she was storming out of his cabin, breaking off in a run when he reached for her. That’s not exactly what he meant. Not exactly, anyway.


	3. Okay So Here Is The Beginning

“Herald?”

Really? Could she not just get like, an hour to herself?

“Yes Commander?” She looked off to her right where the gates leading to the old apothecary’s cabin were. Commander Cullen stood in the gravel path looking out toward the rampaging rams. He turned at her voice.

“Are you alright? We looked for you last night and found you in Solas’ cabin nearly sandwiched between the bed and wall. I never did see you go back to your house.” Worry was etched on his face. Hmmm

“I am good. Thank you for looking for me, you did not see me go back to my cabin because I have not been back. Also, am I being monitored so closely?” She finished rolling her joint and licked the paper, tightening the roll as she sealed it. She picked up the candle she’d placed on the rock and pulled on the flame, inhaling the smoke. Breathing it in and holding it for as long as she could.

“Herlad? What are you smoking? Should you maybe... breathe?”

She let out the smoke and a cloud escaped her lips that she then inhaled back in through her nose and let out. She looked up at the Commander’s face. Astonishment. Yeah, that’s what she’ll call what she saw there. She pulled on the thing again, hissing through the smoke then exhaling. 

“What are you smoking?” He asked again

“To be honest Commander, lots of shit I just stole from Adan’s little shop. Elfroot, some black stuff, some blue stuff, some red stuff- I feel like I’m really tasting the rainbow.” She took another long inhale, burning the thing half down.

“Herald, that is a terrible idea. Mixing all those herbs together could be dangerous. We don’t know how this will effect you- have you done this before?” He went over to her and knelt down, taking his gloves off felt her face with his hands.

“No, not with so many.” Her head fell back on the wood. She closed her eyes and began to float. It was beautiful. She was going to spend her time in Thedas high as fuck until she died, which would likely be soon. She felt his hands on her face. The were cool where her cheeks were wam, dry where her forehead was damp, his fingers soft where her lips were... also soft. She couldn’t open her eyes, she didn’t have the will nor the desire. She turned her face into his palm and opened her mouth letting his fingers explore her bottom lip. She brushed the tip of her tongue against him, tasting the salt of his fingers. She closed her mouth with his fingers between her lips and gave a little hum. 

“Maker, you’re beautiful.” He sounded far away, or she was far away, until his fingers became his tongue and she was opening for him, climbing on top of his lap, wrapping her legs around him, arms about his shoulders. She felt him between her, already hard and she ground down on him. He drew back and cursed while she lifted her head to get at the cold air. Then his mouth was on her neck, teeth bitting and she was panting.

And in the distance soft feet falling, then stopping, breath hitching and a familiar voice growling.

“Herald, we have to stop. Maker, you have to stop me. I don’t know what you’ve smoked, we need to get you to a healer.”

“Write a poem inside of me with your cooled fingers. I’ll arch my back into the storm of your desire and we’ll come together, you the dream and me of stars...” She spoke the words quietly as she leaned back on the snow, throwing her arms over her head, opening her eyes for the first time in a languid, half-lidded glance to his face. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she watched him stare at her body, tunic up along her ribs, her leggings fallen low on her hips. As high as she was she could still tell he was truly gone. He rubbed his face and made like he would get up but instead leaned forward, one elbow on the side of her face, a hand grabbing her hips, and his cock grinding forcefully into her. 

“Write a poem inside of you with my fingers? Mesha, who are you to say such things?” His hand moved from her hip to the fallen top of her leggings. It was a small distance under to reach into her folds, long wet from desire. She could hear his movements her need was that great and when he parted her and slid his finger down she arched her back and rubbed herself into his hand. She panted, loudly, and offered up a sweet whine, a plea for more. 

She might have heard him, but she could also feel him. Solas remained in the shadows, she knew and while he might not be able to feel her magic he was letting his lose and she could feel the lickings of his desire, a pleasure from what he watched. 

Cullen slipped his finger inside her, ran a circle, stretching her and joined with another. He slowly dragged them in and out of her, a rhythm she matched with her moans until he went deep and began to massage her just so, her walls trembled around him while she rode his hand.

“You’re ready, I’ll take care of you. I’ve got you.” Cullen bent down and kissed her. When she opened her eyes his hands withdrew from her, she began to whine. He sucked on his fingers, wet from her lust and growled. He lifted his body up and she watched him fumble for the laces on his trousers. She smiled. She needed to fuck, wanted to be fucked but she didn’t understand why she was doing this to him and she knew she was doing this to him. She could have stopped this, he had the wherewithal to stop himself but she also knew she was making it nearly impossible because she had something now, something she recognized and she was making his blood burn.

“Herald?” A voice called beyond the cabin. It was Solas, clearly come to ruin her afternoon. He was making a show of banging on the cabin door, yelling out to her. She wanted to roll her eyes but instead she watched the Commander come back to himself, and look down at her in embarrassment at what he had done.  
“Herald? I heard you were out here.” Ugh, Solas again

“Mesha, Herald, you need to get up...” Cullen was fixing her leggings until she stayed his hand

“Leave by the docks, I’ll handle him. Go now, and thank you- we’ll finish this later.” She winked at him 

“I will not leave you here like this” He scolded her

“Leave. Now. You are happy.” She lowered her voice and reached into him, calling to his blood and he stood in a daze, walking to the dock and jumped down. She waited for him to be far enough out of ear shot before she called out,

“Was that absolutely necessary Solas? You were enjoying it up until the end. Are you worried I’m going to corrupt our good Commander?” She heard his footsteps pad over to her. She opened her eyes to him staring darkly down at her.

“Would you offer yourself so freely to me?” his voice was husky as he kneeled down beside her, brushing her hair away from her face.

“I thought you heard what I wanted you to do or am I such an idiot to think the Commander capable of writing poetry inside me? What are you doing here?” She closed her eyes in annoyance 

“You drove the poor Commander into a lustrage, I doubt he even realizes what you did. Have you done that before?”

“Never so completely.” 

“I see.”

“Even if I could I wouldn’t try it with you so don’t worry.” She sighed

“I’m not.”He trailed a finger down her face, over a breast, stopping when he reached her bare skin where he drew circles around her navel. She shimmed her ass against the ground as she growled, she had yet to find completion. He hummed at her body’s response to him.

“I’d like to feel you ride my desire and, watch you come between me and the stars.” Her eyes flew open at his words 

“Mesha?”

“Yes?”

“You will close your eyes and keep them closed.”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes

“You will keep your hands above your head, where they are now.”

“Yes”

“You will not make a sound.”

She nodded.

She felt a cool hand, slender palm with long fingers, grasp her neck, applying enough pressure so her breathing was labored but not cut off. Circling fingers fell from her navel down her abdomen and grabbed at her leggings, pulling them down around her thighs, revealing her to the mountain air. 

“Beautiful” he whispered and he petted her with the back of his knuckles. “I’d rather kiss these lips but that will have to wait.” His fingers parted her and he rubbed her clit, she was wound so tightly she could come. He flicked at her bud and she bucked

“Not yet, not until I get inside and leave a little verse- as requested.” He explored her her folds, played with her, circled her drenched pussy until she was close to hysterics when he parted her and began rubbing the insides of her lightly. It was a gentle caress, one he added another finger to. He explored her depths and with each pull her hips tried to follow him. 

He clenched his hand on her neck, her breathing stopped, he began pumping three fingers into her wildly, her hips matched his pace. She saw stars behind her eyelids, her arms ached, her back in a perfect crescent moon

“Now, Mesha.” He released his hand around her neck and she came, silently weeping, gulping air, his hand slowing inside her grasping walls, dragging him further in. He let her ride out her orgasm until she was spent, pliant on the snow. 

“Open your eyes”

She slowly opened her eyes to him raising his fingers to his mouth and licking her off. His stare never wavered from hers. His irises thinned to a sliver of blue. 

“Your taste makes me want to fuck you until you’re sore and sobbing, begging me to stop.” He leaned down next to her ear and spoke softly, “Then I will fuck your pretty face and let you feast on me.” He fixed her leggings and pulled down her tunic. He stood and gazed down at her.

“Tomorrow we begin practicing on how best to hide your magic but still make it usable. No more bewitching humans. It may be too late for the Commander, but no one else. You did well today. You may move.”

She brought her arms down and turned on her side, folding her hands under her head.

“You may speak if you want to.” 

She bashfully smiled at him and shook her head. 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow morning when I retrieve you for our morning meal.” 

She watched him walk away, his arms behind his back, through the gates toward the empty cabin. If she didn’t know better he looked like a man that was infinitely pleased with himself. 

She was pleased with him. This was a different Solas than she had met yesterday. 

She liked this Solas much better.


	4. Power Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still first draft

“Da’len” 

Mesha was still in bed. She was tired, like really fucking tired and the last thing she wanted to do right now was get up and not have coffee but instead go have that thing they like to call porridge in the soldier’s mess. 

She rolled over and dragged herself into the wall, edging into the space between the bed and the wood, covering herself to hide. She’d been doing this since she was young. Her mother had moved her bed away from the walls. She did it at the head of the bed then. 

She slid as far down as she could, wrapped in a sheet and covered in a blanket. Solas could go fuck himself and his little pet names. She was no child- even if she was currently acting like one. 

“Da’len, it’s time for our morning meal and then I am to help you study.”

Mesha’s breathing slowed, she was going to go back to sleep. 

“Da’len?” Knocking.

“Solas, is there something you need with the Herald?” Cassandra must be outside. She wondered what the woman must think that their resident apostate had taken such an interest in her. Of course, if he keeps up that interest he showed yesterday... 

“Seeker. The Herald and I agreed to take our morning meal together and then study more of the mark. I was hoping she would also joint me for a run.”

A run? Surely he wasn’t fucking serious.

“That is good. She needs to prepare for what we might meet in the Hinterlands.”

“Indeed. Have you come for something?” 

Shut up. 

“I came to ask her to breakfast as well so that we might discuss what weapons she feels most comfortable with. We will need to train as much as we can before we leave next week.”

“I fear she is not here. It is possible she has already left?” Solas sounded like he even believed himself

He knows better, what’s his game?

“Possibly, I will look for her...”

“Try the Commander’s yard. I know she enjoys his... company.”

Solas you little shithead. 

“Thank you.” She could hear Cassandra’s blush. 

Blessed silence. She snuggled down and slowed her breathing again. Fuck them all. 

“I am finding myself wondering at all your odd behaviors. Why did you start wedging yourself between walls and beds? Are you hiding or do you find it comfortable?” The bed dipped and she could feel him lay back, heard the rustling of the pillows. 

Mesha didn’t move. Neither did Solas. She fell back asleep. 

He woke her by dragging her from the wall across the bed and laid her on top of him. 

“Da’len” 

She looked up at him from where her head rested on his chest. Dammit, why did she validate that name?

“I am not validating that nickname. I am not a child.”

His hands went around her waist and dragged her further along his body. She ground down with her knees and straddled him, pushing up from his chest. She tried to roll off of him when his hands held her hips down, a smirk playing across his face.

“I am very aware that you are not a child. However, it would be beneficial for both of us if we remembered the dynamics of our relationship. So, you’re my Da’len and I am your Hahren.” His smirk remained and his eyes were dark

“Is this some sort of knee-jerk rejection to what happened yesterday? You need to be sure I understand you’re working with me as a teacher or mentor?”

“You misunderstand. I’m setting the power dynamics. Partly in response from yesterday. As I thought about it last night this is probably unavoidable. I refuse to waste energy running from you.” He poked a finger in her chest “Da’len” moved the finger to him, “Hahren, those are the terms.”

“I am a human and you don’t like humans. You don’t appear to be attracted to any in their physicality, either. You make it sound like I’m the predator here and expect me to run you down with my wild libido. Furthermore, I can only assume you’re suggesting this for a desire of dominance which would be beneficial to you in many ways, least of all to have the Herald in your pocket.”

“Do you think me so shallow that flesh would dictate my attraction? True, I have not been fond of humans since I woke nor have I found any interesting until yesterday. I question how human you are, though, underneath. You are a predator, but so am I. That we share a bed is an obvious eventuality made clear to me yesterday- before I found you with the Commander. I’m avoiding much annoyance on both our parts. Yes, this is a power play but we both know I’m not asking for control over you so don’t pout. Yes, I want you to take my counsel and let me advise you but if it were pocket or bed I’d rather have you in bed. Have I made myself clear, Da’len?”

She lowered her upper body down, stretching her hands out over his shoulders and archered her back up to pop it. At a few satisfied cracks, to which a finely arched eyebrow rose, she settled back on his chest, folding her arms under her chin.

“Yes Hahren.” She gave him her most innocent smile

He grabbed the bottom of her tunic then and began pulling it up her body. She lifted up so he could tug it up and over her head, throwing it aside the bed. She sat naked on top of him, bared to his eyes that roamed over her body. In an instant he had flipped her over on her back and settled himself between her thighs, his cock hard against her through his leathers. 

“You made me thirsty yesterday, Da’len. Now I have come to drink of you.” 

She watched him lick his way down her body as he pushed her legs wide and held them to the bed. 

“Hands on the headboard and don’t move them. I want your eyes on me. Watch me.” And with that his head dipped with deep, searching kisses to her lower lips. 

“Herlad? Are you awake?” Cassandra’s voice echoed outside. Between her legs Solas growled, an unhappy sound that sent shivers down her legs regardless. She had a wicked grin on her face

“I’m surprised this interruption pleases you.” He said as his face lifted up to hers and he sat back on his knees.

“It doesn’t, but I am pleased you are equally annoyed.”

More knocking and calling out for her came from the door of her cabin.

“Are you going to present yourself like this to the Seeker when she barges in or will you be dressing?” Solas asked 

“But Hahren, you haven’t told me to move!” She whispered to him in mock shock

He climbed his way up her body and took her mouth in a punishing kiss, she could taste herself on him and a little moan escaped her throat.

“Get up Da’len and get the Seeker away from the door.”

Mesha jumped off the bed and threw on the tunic Solas had cast aside. She went to the door just as Cassandra began knocking again, pulling it wide and stepping out.

“Seeker Cassandra how can I help you?”

“Herald! Get back in your cabin, what are you wearing you cannot be out like this!” She looked down at herself, the large tunic covered her, she really didn’t see the issue. Sure it was falling off one shoulder and only came down to her thighs, barely covering her ass but she had worn less in her life. 

Sighing she stepped back into the confines of the Cabin but kept Cassandra at the door.

“Sooo, Cassandra, what can I do for you?”

“You have an appointment with Solas for morning meal, then a lesson of some sort he tells me. I would like to go over defensive combat. With you once your lessons are done with the mage.

“Sure, yeah. When do I meet you and where?” This is going to suck

“Noon day. We’ll meet in the yard


End file.
